Darkness Shade: Demon Hunter
by Darkness Shade
Summary: A few years after the DDR story arc from which he originated...Dark returns in a solo story against an old enemy, but with a different tactic. Rated R just to be safe...


****

Darkness Shade: Demon Hunter

(A/N: This story takes place a few years after the main stories in my DDR Series of fics…hence why Dark will seem somewhat different and a lot of things will have changed. You don't really need to read the DDR stories to understand what happens in this fic, but it couldn't hurt to know some background info from those stories…(so, uh, just clicky my author name for those), otherwise, continue onwards. Um, I don't own the Heartless…or any other characters that appear and are copyright their original owner. And its rated R just to be safe due to a few moments, even though its probably no worse than TV14 anime.)

A figure walked slowly through the alleyways; "I always hate this part of the job."

Drenched in the rain that was falling, he crept through the alleyway, waiting.

"Heh, right on time." He said with a grin, as a black swirl appeared around him.

"You heartless are so predictable for demons," the figure said, drawing his Keysaber, "you always show up just to cause trouble."

One heartless, the leader, stepped forward and faced our hero, "My, my…I feel honored; that you would come here to fight us. It shall be pleasurable to finish you off Darkness Shade."

"Heh, you wish." Dark said with his trademark grin.

"I still don't understand why you fight us…you yourself are half-demon."

"That may be true, but…evil just isn't my thing."

"No, instead you're a pervert, a strong, capable pervert, but a pervert none the less."

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, at least I have some control. Some of your kind just nail any girl that they see…but you all seem to have some kind of thing for mikos."

"Yeah, well you're one to talk…aren't you the one with a miko for a girlfriend?"

"True, but that's a completely different situation. I don't just sneak up on her and screw her silly; I care about her and am happy with how our situation is now."

"Heh, that's your human half messing with your mind. How pathetic."

Dark spun around and knocked away two heartless minions, "Nice try, but you should know by now that won't work on me. You N.E.O.'s never were too smart."

"Not a problem. Where one goes, two take its place. That is the beauty of the heartless." The NEO said, as another wave lunged at Dark.

"Tertiary Rush!" Dark shouted, slicing three times at the wave of darkness and unleashing an energy blast.

"Seems you've been training, but it won't help you." The NEO said, dashing at Dark.

"Heh, rookie." Dark said, spinning out of the way and plunging his Keysaber into the NEO.

"Argh…damn half-breed…the humans don't deserve you." The NEO said, before he faded from existence.

Dark put his Keysaber up and leaned up against the wall, holding his arm, "Damn him, but at least this world won't have to worry about them for some time. Seems so awkward to fight beings I'm related to…" Dark shook his head, "No, I'm nothing like them…even if I am a half-breed; I'll never be like him."

Dark walked forward, placed two fingers on his head, and disappeared from sight.

Dark teleported in front of his base of operations, which also happened to be his house, "One day, I've got to thank Goku for teaching me that move."

Dark, still clutching his arm, walked up the steps into his house, "Mia? Mia? Are you here?"

Dark didn't get any reply, "She must be out at her temple."

Dark walked along to the back of the house, and outside to where the small temple he had made for Mia was located.

Dark walked along to the entrance and called for her, "Mia? Mia? Are you in there?"

Dark still didn't get any reply, "Hmm…how very odd."

Dark slowly walked through the entrance and gave a little wince, "Ow, I'll never get use to going through that barrier. I know it helps keep evil out, but I still don't appreciate getting zapped because of me being a half-breed."

Dark paced through the halls, looking for any sign of Mia, "Where is that girl?"

Dark finally made it to the last place he hadn't checked, "The hot springs…if she's not there, I don't know where she'd be."

Dark carefully pulled open the wooden screen door leading to the Hot Springs.

'Hmm, my ecchi sense is tingling, she's got to be out here.' Dark thought with a laugh.

As he peered around the corner, there he saw Mia, resting in the warm water.

Dark grinned, and undressed, slipping into the warm water, 'That feels good.'

Dark slipped around behind Mia and began rubbing her shoulders.

He grinned as he heard Mia sigh happily and slip down a little.

This went on for a few minutes till it dawned on Mia that something was amiss.

'Wait a minute, if I'm the only one here, then who's…rubbing…my shoulders?' Mia -thought, sensing an odd energy.

"Wait, I'd recognize that feeling anywhere." Mia said, smiling, "Nice to have you back, Dark-chan."

Dark smiled, "Ah, you're no fun. It's not fair when you read my energy like that."

Mia turned around and looked at Dark, "Well, regardless, I'm happy you're back."

Dark stared at Mia and grinned, "It's nice to be back."

Mia blushed furiously, "You know you shouldn't say such things. I am a miko and…"

Dark cut her off with a kiss, "And what?"

"And…oh you." Mia said, smiling…then looked worried when she spotted his arm.

Dark saw the look and glanced at his arm, "Yeah…another NEO was there. Tougher than I expected."

"Well then," Mia said grinning, "Nothing a little care won't fix. Now come on, let's dress that wound."

"Okay, come here." Mia said, applying medicine to Dark's wound.

Dark winced, "Ow…I'm gonna make those guys pay the next time I see them."

"Calm dear," Mia said, rolling a bandage around his arm, covering the cut, "Just don't worry about it."

Dark looked at Mia and smiled, "Heh, yeah. You're right."

Dark looked over his bandage, "That medicine may sting, but at least it heals me up quick."

Mia nodded, "Yes…I could also tell that it must reopened some when you passed through the barrier. You really need to keep a closer eye on your wounds."

"Yes, Mia." Dark said, hanging his head, then grabbing ahold of Mia and pulling her down onto the bed with him, "Now…how about a little 'loving' to go with that 'care'?"

Mia blushed, "I think I know which half of you is working right now."

"Oh, I'm hurt…can't a man just hold a miko close and not want forced sex?" Dark said with a mock pout.

"Oh you." Mia said, hugging Dark back, "I'm only teasing. I know you're different."

Dark cuddled up to Mia, 'Heh, I guess that NEO was wrong. I'm not like him.'

Dark and Mia were soon asleep in each other's arms.

Dark was relaxing, having enjoyed the last few days with Mia.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been any alerts. They've been rather quiet." Dark said, polishing the handle on his Keysaber.

"I think you should be glad. The only demons you have to deal with are the heartless." Mia said, sharpening her sword.

"True, but that's just because the other demons aren't stupid enough to mess with me…or my girl." Dark said, grinning, "Because then there'd be hell to pay."

"That, and the fact that you're a variable. Being a half-breed." Mia said, sheathing her sword.

"Perhaps…I still don't appreciate the way some people look at me. Like I'm evil or something. I mean, Ryan and I have saved the world a couple times over and yet they still look at me like that. All because…I'm a half-breed." Dark said with a sigh, putting up his Keysaber.

Mia went over and consoled Dark, "Don't worry honey. They'll wise up one day. Humans can just be ignorant, you know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri…." Dark said, but got cut off as his alarm went off.

"Where's it from this time?" Mia asked.

"It's another Earth, seems there's a whole bunch of them." Dark said, finding the direction he had to sense in.

"You be careful honey, and try not to get hurt again." Mia said, unsheathing her sword and putting the tip under Dark's neck, "Or I'll have to hurt you good myself."

Dark grinned and let out a little chuckle, "Oh you…and you say I'm bad about you being a miko."

Mia smiled and put her sword up, "Okay, get going now."

Dark waved, put two fingers to his head, and was gone in a flash.

Dark appeared on a dirt road and surveyed the area.

"That's odd, this place should be crawling with heartless, but I don't see, or feel for that matter, them anywhere." Dark said, puzzled.

"I'll just walk this way and hope it's the right way." Dark said, heading north along the path.

As Dark walked along the path, he noticed some things, "Strange. I sense another evil energy, but it's not the same as a NEO or a heartless. And then I sense some really big one coming from the south. Perhaps those could be real demons then; heh, it'd be interesting to tackle them. Finally see what the big deal about them is."

Dark continued down the road till he heard some voices, "People? Out here? And from the sound of things, it's more than likely a group of girls."

Dark crept slowly till he could hear them clearly, "There. Now to hear what they're talking about."

The three girls were sitting around a fire, as it was somewhat chilly out.

"So, do you really think that there are new demons out there?" said one girl.

"I would think so; Miyami-chan usually can tell when a new demon emerges." Said another one.

"I just wish we weren't so far from our village. With new demons showing up, I'm just a little on edge." Said the third girl, looking around.

"I wouldn't worry, we can fight them off if they show up." Said the first girl, pumping her fist in the air energetically.

Dark turned around and leaned against a tree, 'Judging by those clothes, they must be mikos. And if I put two and two together, those new demons must be the heartless. I'd better not let them see me, though, unlike Mia, those girls might attack me.'

Dark decided the best thing to do would find this Miyami person and then he'd find his heartless foes.

Dark decided to get some sleep since the sun had gone down and so he rested up against a tree.

"Hmm, I really wish he'd give us better warning as to places we'd end up in." said a NEO, pacing around.

A heartless swirled into appearance and saluted to the NEO.

"I take it you've got some info then." The NEO said, listening to the heartless's thoughts.

"I see…so he's arrived. I figured as much. Now, do you have any news on the energy signal that almost matches ours?"

The heartless shook its head.

"I see…we'll just have to find out later then. And those one's that seem close to Darkness Shade's energy output? Any news on them?"

The heartless handed him a sheet of paper.

"What? Why, that's very interesting…I wonder how he'll handle this."

Dark was sleeping soundly when he was awoken by a screaming sound, "What the hell?"

Dark ran to where the girls from before were and saw a sight he didn't want to see.

"Damn!" Dark said, seeing the three girls caught off-guard by some demons and being raped.

"These are some ugly demons, too!" Dark said, drawing his Keysaber and flying off, lobbing the head off of one of the demons.

"Grrrr, who the hell is that?" said one demon, turning his attention away from raping the poor girl.

"He seems like a fool to take us." Said the other demon, pulling his tentacles out from the girl and turning to face Dark.

"Fool? Do you know who you are messing with?" Dark said, slowly looking up.

"Hey, he's a demon, isn't he?" said the one demon.

"No…heh, he's a half-demon. What a disgusting creature." Said the other one.

"Disgusting? At least I'm not molesting a poor miko!" Dark said, flaring his energy.

"Um, I think we should get away. He seems rather strong." Said the one demon, who then noticed the other was running away and joined him.

"No….there will be no running away!" Dark said, flying off and catching up with the two demons, "Light Force Attack!"

The demons were incinerated by Dark's energy blast.

"Dirty Bastards!" Dark said, putting up his Keysaber and going to tend to the girls.

Dark took a piece of his shirt, tore it off and soaked it in the nearby bucket, and started cleaning off the girls one by one.

"Who? Why…?" said one girl, still out of it.

"It's okay…you'll be fine now." Dark said with a small smile, "Just relax."

"Th-thank you." Said the girl as Dark wiped her clean…

…"So…how are you feeling?" Dark asked as built the fire up again.

"I think we're okay, but why did you help us?" said one girl, whom Dark now knew as Angel.

"Yeah, that's a good question. Aren't you a demon?" said the second girl, who he now knew as Hikari.

"Yes, even we can sense and smell the demon in you." Said the third girl, who he now knew as Jenni.

"Jenni-chan! You needn't be so rude to him, even if he is a demon." Said Hikari.

"No, it's okay." Said Dark, "I get it all the time. And for the record, I'm only a half-demon."

"Well, I thank you for your help Dark-san." Angel said.

"Hmm…" Jenni said.

"Something on your mind, Jenni-chan?" Angel asked.

"Yes, what exactly were you doing here Dark-san?" Jenni asked.

"Well…I'm hunting for demons." Dark said.

"Demons? Well, I suppose it makes sense for a half-demon to hunt demons." Hikari said.

"Yeah, these are a specific type though. They are called the heartless, and I recently found out that they've been seen here." Dark said.

'Those must be the new demons Miyami-chan was talking about.' Jenni thought.

"That still didn't answer my question. What were you doing here? As in where we were." Jenni said.

"Oh, well…heh, I was walking along until I heard you girls. I overheard you say that this, Miyami-chan I believe, knew something about demons. I kinda hoped to follow you and speak with her." Dark said.

"I see, well…I must say you show some self-control, Dark-san." Angel said, "To be able to see us three beautiful girls and not let your demon half go crazy."

Dark blushed, "Well…let's say there's a miko back where I'm from that I, um, am acquainted with; so I'm used to my demon side kinda wanting to, ya know…"

Hikari giggled, "Oh, did we embarrass you Dark-san?"

"Okay, quit teasing the poor guy. You have my trust at the moment, Dark-san; even if you are a demon." Jenni said, "So do your best not to lose it."

"Thank you, I'll do my best not to." Dark said with a slight bow of his head.

"Now, how about we get back to sleep now that we've been cleaned up." Angel said, crawling back into the tent.

"You going to be okay out here, Dark-san?" Hikari asked.

"I'll be fine, I'd better stand guard for a little while till I'm sure no more demons are around." Dark said, sitting next to the fire and leaning against a fallen log.

"Okay…and thank you once again." Hikari said with a little bow as she and Jenni joined Angel in the tent.

Dark stared at the tent for awhile till he was sure the girls were asleep.

"Good…I'm sure Mia would be happy that I helped them. I can't really see why she thinks normal demons are that bad. Those three went down pretty quickly thanks to my Keysaber." Dark said, materializing his Keysaber, "Though, I guess it being a sacred weapon does have something to do with it."

Dark watched the fire slowly go out and soon became sleepy.

Dark was soon sawing wood just as the fire went out.

A figure was seen moving out of the tent slowly towards Dark, carrying something, "Hmm…he may be a demon, but I don't want him to catch cold."

The figure placed a blanket over Dark and then made her way back into the tent.

The three girls awoke before Dark and heard him mumbling something.

"Dark-san must be having a dream." Hikari said.

"Hmmm, lower…yeah…oh, you've almost got it." Dark mumbled in his sleep.

"Typical demon…" Jenni said.

"Yeah…ah, thanks Mia! That itch was rather killing me." Dark mumbled out.

Hikari, Angel, and Jenni facefaulted rather suddenly.

"Maybe he's not as bad as you thought, Jenni-chan." Angel said, nudging Dark, "Dark-san, wakey wakey."

Darky yawned loudly, "Oh, morning girls. I trust you slept well."

"Hai…thanks to you." Hikari said, slightly blushing.

"Oh, its nothing." Dark said grinning, standing up and stretching, "So, about how far do you think we are from your village?"

"Oh, I'd say another day and a half's worth of travel." Jenni answered, folding up the tent.

"Okay, that's good. I don't sense any activity from the heartless, so things should be safe…for now." Dark said.

"Okay, everything is packed up." Angel said.

"And the fire has been put out completely." Hikari said.

"Okay, let's go then. Would you like me to carry that backpack, Jenni-chan?" Dark asked.

"Um…sure, I suppose." Jenni said, handing Dark the full backpack.

"Okay, let's go then." Hikari said, leading the way.

"Now this seems rather interesting." The NEO said as he came across a large door, that was cracked ever so slightly, "I can sense quite a large amount of energy behind it…demon energy. Hmm…perhaps I might have a use for it."

The NEO pushed on the door as hard as he could, but it didn't budge.

"Damn! I guess something else is needed to open this…some sort of magical items or whatnot. Anything that would come through there would be too weak to help us any." The NEO said, rather pissed about this predicament.

The NEO waved his hand and an 'Invincible' heartless appeared, leaning against its' large sword.

"I need you to scout for me…head in that general direction. I have a feeling our good friend Darkness will soon be arriving there."

The 'Invincible' nodded and swirled away in a black mist.

"Heh, I wonder how they'll react to Dark when he shows up?" the NEO said to himself as he faded out of sight.

"How you doing Dark-san?" Hikari asked.

"I'm doing fine, this bag isn't that heavy." Dark said with a smile.

The three girls were at point with Dark slightly behind them.

"Do you think its wise to let him be behind us?" Jenni whispered to the others.

"Oh, come on now Jenni-chan. If he was going to do something, wouldn't he have already done such?" Angel said.

"I'm with Angel-chan. Dark-san obviously has a power we can't start to fathom, and yet he's been nothing but, well, gentle and timid with us. I don't think he's as evil as you keep trying to make him out." Hikari said.

"Looks like someone's got a crush on a demon." Jenni said.

Hikari blushed and didn't say anything.

Dark raised an eyebrow while looking at the girls, but just wrote off whatever they were saying as just some girl talk…though he was curious as to why Hikari-chan was blushing.

As the sun slowly set, the three girls stopped.

"Okay, we'll set up camp here for the night." Jenni said, "I trust that works with you, Dark-san."

"Sure, that's fine…" Dark said, sitting down the backpack, "I'm going to get some wood for a fire, you girls stay here, and keep on your guard."

"Why? Something wrong?" Angel asked.

"You could say that…something just hasn't felt right since about two hours ago." Dark said, "Keep your weapons at your ready."

Dark walked off slowly, as if waiting for something.

When that something never came, he shrugged and began picking up decent sized logs for a fire.

After about twenty minutes or so, Dark had gathered enough.

"There, that should last us till morning." Dark said, going to pick up the logs.

Suddenly, Dark stopped and stared straight ahead, "Ah, there you are…I was wondering how long it would take you to find me."

The 'Invincible' heartless was surprised that Dark had spotted him and it seemed to be 'talking' to Dark.

"Heh, another NEO? I would've thought they'd give up by now…as for you, I can't let you get away." Dark said.

The heartless moved its head all about and swung its sword.

"What? No, I don't think so. You're out of your league." Dark said, summoning his Keysaber.

The heartless charged at Dark and caught his shoulder with his sword.

"Ow, you bastard…" Dark said, knocking the sword away with his Keysaber.

Dark charged, "Secondary Rush!"

Dark did a spinning slash and then with his back turned, impaled the Keysaber into the heartless; he then followed up with a blast of energy through the Keysaber that finished the heartless.

"Damn…not again." Dark said, seeing the cut in his arm.

Regardless of that, Dark picked up the logs and made his way back to the campsite.

"Dark-san has been gone for some time, I hope nothing bad has happened to him." Hikari said, her bow and quiver nearby.

"I'm sure he's just taking his time." Angel said, twirling a throwing star on her finger.

"Heh, what makes you think you can believe anything that demon says?" Jenni said, practicing her sword techniques.

"Nice…to know you guys care…even you Jenni-chan." Dark said, staggering back with the pile of wood.

"Hey, Dark-san…are you okay?" Angel asked as she helped stack the wood.

"Yeah…I'll live. Just ran into that trouble I mentioned, he caught me with his sword." Dark said, taking off his jacket.

"Oh my! We need to get that treated quickly before it gets infected." Hikari said, pulling out some bandages from the backpack.

"Really…it's…nothing." Dark got out before passing out from the blood loss.

"Nothing…heh, that's that demon for you." Jenni said, pulling out some medicinal herbs.

"Oh…where the hell am I?" Dark said as he slowly regained consciousness.

Dark looked around and saw he was in the tent…and lying next to him, asleep, was Hikari.

'Now what is she doing here?' Dark thought.

Dark shook his head and smiled, 'I believe I know now why she was blushing earlier. Jenni obviously said something about the way she's taking to me.'

Dark placed an arm around Hikari and felt her unconsciously snuggle up to him.

Dark smiled warmly and thought of another miko that felt for him in such a way as he soon fell asleep.

Jenni walked over to the tent and peaked in.

Laughing, she walked back over to the fire where Angel was resting.

"And what seems to be so funny, Jenni-chan?" Angel asked.

"Oh, just Hikari. She's taken quite a liking to that dem…to Dark-san." Jenni said, "The two of them are all nice and cuddled up inside that tent."

Angel smiled warmly, "He certainly isn't like other demons, is he?"

"Nope…I'm just now beginning to see that. I'm guessing that Mia he was talking about in his sleep this morning must be that miko he mentioned." Jenni said, sitting down next to Angel.

"She must be very special for him to be able to control his demon half so well…I can't even begin to imagine what that must be like." Angel said.

Jenni and Angel sat at the fire in silence for about twenty minutes.

"Well, there will be time to dwell on such later." Jenni said, getting up, "I think it'd be best to sleep in the tent."

"Even if that 'demon' is in there with us?" Angel said, teasing Jenni.

"Yes…besides, I'll just pretend he's one of you and nothing will feel different." Jenni said, sliding into the tent and laying down next to Dark.

"Heh, sure…then why are you lying next to him? Wouldn't it be easier if I did?" Angel said, lying down next to Jenni.

Jenni's cheeks flushed lightly, "Look…I'm tired…and that's all there be of that tonight Angel-chan."

Angel just nodded and cuddle up to Jenni for some warmth, "I just wish it wasn't so cold."

"Don't worry…I'm sure 'Mr.Demon' there will give off quite some warmth." Jenni said, cuddling up to Angel.

"Hai, he does look like a teddy bear…" Angel said with a giggle as she slipped into sleep.

When Jenni was sure Angel was asleep, she carefully and quite tentatively cuddled up to Dark.

'Mmmm, just as I thought, he's quite warm…' Jenni thought as she fell asleep.

"That damn fool! I didn't tell him to fight Dark!" the NEO said, pounding the ground and leaving an impact crater, "Heh, I'll just alter my plans then. Darkness will never know what hit him."

Dark stirred as he slowly woke up…and noticed a slight weight on both sides of him.

'What?' Dark thought, as he turned his head.

On one side of him was Hikari as Dark expected, but then when he saw Jenni snuggling up to him, he about lost it with laughter.

Carefully, and with an agility you wouldn't expect from a man Dark's size, he slipped from underneath Hikari and Jenni's arms and went outside the tent.

"Ah, how beautiful." Dark said as the sun began to rise, "Don't get to see too many of these back home."

Dark rummaged through the bag and he made a face, as if to signify he couldn't find anything to eat.

"Eh, figures…those mikos don't have much when it comes to food." Dark said, shaking his head.

"Well, demon, you don't have to stay with us." Jenni said, standing behind Dark.

"Ack! Where'd you come from?" Dark said, jumping about five feet.

"We woke up…you know, your not exactly the most quiet person I know." Jenni said.

"Sorry Dark-san, but I must agree with Jenni-chan on this one." Hikari said, climbing out of the tent.

"I didn't realize I was that loud…I suppose I'm not used to being with others. As you can tell, my profession is a lonely one." Dark said.

"Yes…I can imagine." Angel said, joining the others, "Well…what do you say we hike the rest of the way to our village? That way you can get some food Dark-chan."

"Well, when you put it that way." Dark said, grinning.

"When you see a demon grin like that…" Jenni started.

"Oh, hush Jenni-chan." Hikari said, "Let's just pack up and be on our way."

"Fine…" Jenni said, helping Angel put the tent away.

Dark helped put it in the backpack, and then slung the backpack on his shoulder.

"Okay girls, lead the way!" Dark said with a smile.

Angel, Hikari, and Jenni just shook their heads and started down the path…

Dark and the three mikos slowly wound their way through the forest.

Dark was humming a tune to himself and sort of half-paying attention to the girls and half in his own world.

"He's quite the odd one, isn't he Hikari-chan?" Jenni quietly said.

"Oh, he seems to be just a goofy, care-free man." Hikari replied.

"Listen, that song he's whistling sounds familiar." Angel said, hushing the girls so she could listen to Dark.

Dark was whistling away when he noticed the chatter between the girls stop.

Dark stopped whistling and looked at the girls, "What's wrong?"

"That song…Dark-san, what is it called?" Angel asked.

"The song? Its called 'Sakura', the version I know of is faster, but I was whistling the slower, original version." Dark said.

"It sounds like it's a rather beautiful song." Hikari said.

"Yes, back where I'm from, it has a dance routine that goes with it. Mia does for me occasionally to keep my spirits high." Dark said with a smile.

"Sounds like this miko you know back home has quite the thing for you." Jenni said.

"So? What if she does?" Dark said, peering over his shades.

'His eyes…I had no idea the looked like that.' Angel said, noticing how Dark's eyes had no pupils, they were merely gray all around.

Dark sensed he was being stared at and quickly pushed his shades back up, "Look…Mia and I do love each other, but I'm not going to do anything to her that would jeopardize her status as a miko. Anyway, how much further to your village?"

"Just over that hill. You should be able to see it once we reach the top." Hikari said, wondering if Dark was like that about all mikos.

'Note to self, Dark-san seems to be a tad touchy about the whole thing he has with Mia. So, I'd best not bring it up.' Jenni thought to herself.

The four of them continued on, making there way to the village's entrance.

"So, he's just reached their village, huh?" the NEO said to his second in command, an 'Invincible' heartless that wore a long cloak and had two thin swords on his back.

"Yes, my liege. Our spies have placed them just outside of it." The 'Invincible' heartless said, crossing one arm over his chest and bowing slightly.

"Good…enjoy what peace you have at the moment, Darkness Shade, for soon it will begin." Said the NEO with a sinister laugh.

"Well, we've made it." Jenni said, as the four of them reached the gates to the village.

"You don't have any guards?" Dark asked, seeing no one standing watch.

"Heh, we don't need them, but you'll find out why soon enough." Angel said, stepping through the gate.

As Dark walked through the gate, he felt a sharp zap.

"Ow! So, you've got one of those too, eh?" Dark asked.

"Yes…I'm rather sorry, Dark-san, but Jenni-chan made me keep it secret." Hikari said.

"Really, Jenni-chan, you may not have much respect for me since I'm a demon, but you could at least be hospitable." Dark said, "But that seems like it could only keep low level demons out."

"True, but that's the only type there are nowadays since the gateway between our world and the demon underworld was closed." Angel said.

"Nearly closed." Jenni corrected, "It's still open by a bit, that's how those simple, low level demons escape."

"Like the ones that were, um, befouling you?" Dark said, trying to be delicate.

"Yes, if you wish to put it that way." Hikari said.

After walking a bit farther, Dark saw more mikos in the distance.

"Wow, I didn't realize there were so many of you." Dark said with a grin.

"You just watch it demon, one screw up and all of us will be on you." Jenni said, placing her thumb under the hilt of her blade and lifting, showing some of the blade.

"Hey, I get the picture. Besides, we've already been over this…or have you forgotten what I said about Mia?" Dark said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"We haven't." Hikari said.

Just then Dark tensed.

"Dark-san, is something wrong?" Hikari said.

Dark called his Keysaber and blocked an arrow heading for his back, then moved and blocked two more headed for his head.

Two mikos soon charged at Dark, swords ready to strike him.

"Jeez…you smell like a demon and they instantly go after you." Dark said, dodging their blows and lifting himself off the ground.

"Girls, please stop! Dark-san is our friend." Hikari said, pleading with the other mikos.

"Friend? Have you lost your mind, Hikari? He's a demon for crying out loud." Said one of her friends.

Puffs of energy continued showing up around Dark as the mikos' arrow assault continued.

"Correction, half-demon." Dark said, as he continued to fly slightly out of there reach, "Now, if you don't mind, this really puts off lot of energy, and after the wound I took earlier, I don't have that much to spend."

The two mikos holstered their swords and nodded towards the others to stop firing at him.

"Very well, but should something happen and it's his fault, we're holding you responsible." The miko said before leaving.

Dark landed next to Hikari and slumped, slightly drained from that encounter.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hikari-chan, but I really need some rest now." Dark said, struggling just a bit to stand.

"You can use the extra bed in our hut Dark-kun. Here, let me help you." Hikari said, giving Dark some support.

"Thanks, Hikari-chan." Dark said, smiling at how she changed and now started using 'kun.'

After Hikari had led Dark away, Jenni started talking with Angel.

"Did she just call him what I thought she called him?" Jenni asked.

"Heh, yes. Seems she's quite smitten with our friend." Angel said, smiling.

"Jeez, seems she's just can't resist his charming personality." Jenni said, laughing.

"Now, now…Dark seems more like a gentleman and less like a demon. I know he won't do anything to hurt us." Angel said, heading to the hut.

"I suppose you're right." Jenni said, following her, "Dark-san is definitely unlike any demon we have ever met."

'…or will ever meet.' Jenni added mentally.

Meanwhile…

"So, if what you say is true, Fei-Yen, it would appear he has finally arrived with the others." said a shadow.

"Yes…he is as powerful as you said he would be." Fei-Yen said, kneeling in front of the shadow.

"Good…I have a feeling he'll need that strength sooner than he may think."

Dark sat on the edge of his bed, looking around Hikari's hut.

"This is a very nice place. You sure you guys want to share a hut with a demon?" Dark said, grinning.

"Oh, don't be silly Dark-kun, you won't do anything to us." Hikari said, fixing some herbal tea.

"Anyway demon, just remember…do anything stupid and you'll have a village full of mikos all over you." Jenni said.

Dark just grinned as he thought of all those mikos on him.

"Not like that, silly baka." Hikari said.

"Oh, I know…but what do you expect? My demon half has to have a little something to tide it, and thoughts seem to be the least harmful." Dark said with a laugh.

"Anyway, I thought you said you were tired Dark-san?" Angel said.

"Oh, yes…I am. Would you mind hanging this up somewhere for me?" Dark asked Hikari, handing her his jacket.

"I'd b glad to Dark-kun." Hikari said, taking the jacket.

Hikari frowned as she looked at his jacket.

"Something wrong?" Dark asked, lying down on the bed.

"Your jacket…it doesn't have a cut in it from your wound." Hikari said.

"Oh…that's because technically that jacket exists as an extension of myself," Dark said, "which explains why it appears untouched when I was wounded. Basically I will it to be fixed and it does."

"Don't tell me your sunglasses are the same, Dark-san?" Angel said.

"Yep, you hit the nail on the head Angel-chan. Now…if you girls would excuse me, I need some sleep." Dark said.

The girls nodded and left the bedroom.

Hikari hung his jacket up in the closet with their extra uniforms.

"An extension of himself…I wonder if that means that demon is weaker without it?" Jenni said, sipping her tea.

"Maybe…I suppose the jacket must symbolize something for him. Perhaps in the same way our clothing represents something for us." Angel said.

"Oh, you two…why do you still talk such things about Dark-kun?" Hikari said, getting a bit defensive.

"I detect that you've grown rather attached to our demon friend, Hikari…just don't go getting any ideas." Jenni said.

"Ideas? What kind of girl do you take me for Jenni-chan?" Hikari said.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Jenni-chan, you really should consider letting up on Dark-san. I think he's proved himself more than enough." Angel said.

"That may be true, Angel-chan…but he's still a demon in my eyes, so I won't stop being wary of him." Jenni said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. We've got a lot to do tomorrow, and I don't think any of us would like to fall asleep while we're around Miyami-chan." Hikari said, heading to the bedroom.

"That's for sure. Remember the last time you fell asleep around her Jenni-chan?" Angel said, a smirk on her face.

"sigh Don't remind me…I had marks from the leather straps for weeks after that." Jenni-chan said, unconsciously rubbing her wrists.

"That's why I keep telling her to get some nylon; it won't leave those nasty little marks." Hikari said with a chuckle.

"Sometimes you act so kinky, Hikari-chan." Jenni said.

"No…no more pancakes." Dark said in his sleep.

The three girls looked at him and shared a laugh.

"Some demon he is. He's not even scary." Jenni said.

"And…how does he sleep like that? His arm is this way and his legs are all crossed." Angel said.

"Huh? Where did he get this?" Hikari said, picking up a plushie in the shape of Hitomi from Dead or Alive.

"Heh, poor wittle demon needs his little pwushie to sleep well." Jenni said, mocking Dark.

"Oh Jenni-chan," Hikari said, laughing and putting the plushie back, "Quit teasing Dark-kun, I think its kind of cute."

Jenni shook her head and got into her bed, "Whatever, but I'm making sure I get sleep."

"Right, I wonder what would happen if Dark-san fell asleep around Miyami-chan?" Angel asked as she got into her bed.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Hikari said with a slight chuckle as she too crawled into her bed.

The three said their goodnights and were soon asleep.

About an hour later, Hikari woke up and was shivering; "It's so cold."

Hikari got up and walked over to Dark, "Mmm, I can feel the warmth coming off of him."

Hikari crawled into Dark's bed and cuddled up to him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Dark asked as he was woken up.

Hikari looked at him and Dark stared back into her pleading eyes.

Dark smiled when he saw Hikari's eyes and adjusted so they'd be more comfortable.

Hikari gently sighed and snuggled up to Dark as his warmth helped her sleep.

With a smile, Dark closed his eyes and resumed his dreaming.

"Wake up you lazy bum."

"Eh? Come on, just five more minutes Mia." Dark said in his half-awake stupor.

"Come on demon, you do want to talk to Miyami-chan, right?"

"I'd know that voice anywhere, Jenni-chan." Dark said, yawning before sitting up in his bed.

"Well, hurry up and get ready." Jenni-chan said, leaving the bedroom.

Dark looked around for Hikari, "Did I dream that?"

Dark slipped on his shoes and walked outside.

"Ah, Dark-kun. I hope you slept well." Hikari said with a smile.

"Well, we all know you did Hikari-chan." Angel said with a grin.

"Ah, so it wasn't a dream." Dark said, grinning.

Hikari blushed, "Anyway, Miyami-chan is expecting us. So, unless you want to keep her waiting…"

"…Which isn't a good thing by the way. Just ask Jenni-chan." Angel interjected.

Dark raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Jenni slightly blushed, "Look! Just grab the demon and drag him along, I won't be on the receiving end of her 'punishment' again!"

"Whoa, someone's feisty this morning." Dark said with a grin.

Jenni went to punch Dark, but Dark just caught her fist.

"See, I knew you liked me. You can't keep your hands off of me." Dark whispered.

Jenni broke free of his grip and headed towards Miyami's hut.

"Come on Dark-kun, let's not keep her waiting." Hikari said, grabbing hold of Dark's arm and pulling him along.

"Looks like this'll be another long day." Angel said, following them.

"So, this is Miyami-san's hut, eh?" Dark said, "Cozy looking place."

"You don't know the half of it." Jenni said dryly.

"Um, okay. So…are we going to see her or not?" Dark asked.

Just then another miko appeared in the doorway to Miyami's hut; "Ah, so you've arrived."

"Hey, I recognize you. You tried to slice and dice me yesterday." Dark said.

"Yeah, sorry about that demon, but can you blame me?"

"I suppose not…by the way, I don't think I ever caught your name." Dark said.

"My name is Fei-Yen, but everyone tends to call me Fei-chan." Fei-Yen said, "Miyami-chan still insists on calling me Fei-Fei."

"Cute." Dark said with a grin, "Maybe I'll just call you that too."

"You do, demon, and so help me I'll neuter you." Fei-Yen said.

"Oh, touchy, touchy. Anyway, 'Fei-Fei', are you here to annoy me or to take me to see Miyami-san?" Dark said.

Fei-Yen rolled her eyes, "This way demon. And don't try anything funny."

"Miyami-chan, your guests have arrived." Fei-Yen said.

"Ah, very good Fei-Fei. Let them in." Miyami said.

Angel and Hikaru walked in first, with Dark following them, but Jenni seemed to keep her distance.

"Where's Jenni-chan? Did she not want to have a follow-up session to her 'punishment'?" Miyami said with a laugh.

"I'm here." Jenni said, peeking out from behind Dark.

"Ah, I'd have been crushed if my favorite girl hadn't been here." Miyami said, "Now sit and let's talk."

"Ah, so I was right about there being new demons." Miyami said, sipping some tea, "These 'Heartlackers', did you say?"

"They're called the Heartless, and they're a little different than your typical demon." Dark said.

"Oh, so you mean they won't try to have their way with us?" Miyami said.

Dark coughed a bit, "Um…no, but they will try to steal your heart. Hence their name, they lack hearts and so take others to get that which they don't have."

"Then what of the other one you detected, Miyami-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, you did say there was another one, but stronger." Angel said.

Jenni was merely sitting on the opposite side of the room, away from Miyami.

"True, perhaps you could enlighten us as to who that may be, Dark-san?" Miyami asked, eyeing Jenni.

"As best as I can figure, it has to be a N.E.O." Dark said, "They're almost like the heartless."

"Almost?" Fei-Yen asked.

"Yeah, basically NEO's are shells, they have the body and mind, but no soul or heart. A few years ago, some friends and I beat back the main group of NEO's and their leader." Dark said, his face rather serious for once.

"So then, how are they all still here?" Jenni said, breaking her silence.

"Basically, it's like the darkness. You can never fully be rid of it. After we beat their leader, a number of them broke off and made several groups. Then they began using the heartless to artificially create more NEO's. So that's why I go around, trying to stop them." Dark said.

"I see. This sounds rather serious. Hopefully we can count on your help." Miyami said.

"Of course, that's why I have my weapon." Dark said with a smile.

"Ah, yes. You're sacred blade. Do you mind if I take a look at it?" Miyami asked.

"I see no problem with that." Dark said, willing his Keysaber into form and handing it to Miyami.

"Yes, this is a truly amazing weapon. This clenches it then." Miyami said, swiping at Dark with it.

Dark merely caught the blade in his hand and grinned, "Had a feeling you might try that."

"Yes," Miyami said, "it seems what you say is true then. Jenni, may I borrow you for a moment?"

"'Borrow me?' What are you going to do to me now?" Jenni said, inching slowly towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Miyami said, grabbing her and tying her arms together.

"No…I didn't even fall asleep!" Jenni said.

"Quiet, I wish to test something." Miyami said, taking the Keysaber and swiping it through Jenni's midsection.

Dark just merely grinned while Hikari and Angel looked surprised.

"Just as I thought." Miyami said, untying Jenni, "It won't hurt those that are pure of heart."

"Did you have to use me as a guinea pig though, Miyami-chan?" Jenni said, slightly miffed.

"Hush. Here's your weapon back Dark-san." Miyami said, handing the Keysaber back to Dark.

"Besides," Miyami whispered to Jenni, "I'll make you feel much better later."

Jenni's eyes turned to little dots and she blushed profusely.

'You do know you didn't have to do that, right?' Dark said telepathically to Miyami.

'I know, but Jenni-chan is just so cute when she looks helpless.' Miyami thought back.

'Heh, you're almost as bad as me, you know that?' Dark replied.

Miyami merely smiled and sat back down, "Very well. Fei-Fei, if you would be so kind as to inform the other mikos that Dark-san is our guest and is not to be attacked."

Fei-Yen bowed and left the room.

"That should clear things up for you, I rather doubt you'd like another incident like yesterday's to happen again, ne Dark-san?" Miyami said.

"True, though by now I'm rather used to it." Dark said.

"Well, that's about it. You three may go…" Miyami said.

"Three? But Miyami-chan there's four of…." Jenni started to say, but then realized something, "No…"

"Yes," Miyami said, grabbing Jenni, "You three may go, Jenni-chan and I are just going to have a little fun."

'Like I said, Miyami-san, just as bad as I am.' Dark thought to Miyami before leaving.

"Come on Dark-kun, let's get going." Hikari said, pulling him out of the room.

Angle merely chuckled and left.

"All alone at last, eh Jenni-chan?" Miyami said, pulling some nylon out of a drawer.

"Hello, hello, now what might this be?" said the NEO, "This almost looks like some sort of palace."

The NEO knocked on the door, which promptly fell down.

"Well then, I suppose I'll go in now." The NEO said, entering.

"This place looks like a dump. I don't think anyone's used it for some time. There's dust everywhere…hmm, what's that?" the NEO said, moving towards the back wall.

"A door? I wonder where this leads to?" the NEO said, opening it.

Poking his head through, he saw nothing but darkness.

"I don't understand." The NEO said, then froze, "Wait a minute. That energy signal similar to Darkness Shade's suddenly just showed up!"

The NEO looked around for some sign, but he couldn't see it.

"I know I feel it, but where could it be coming from?"

Going up the stair, which promptly collapsed after climbing them, the NEO felt the energy signal get stronger.

"I do believe I'm heading in the right direction."

Coming to the end of the hall, the NEO could feel it emanating from beyond the last door.

"Well, time to see what we've got on our hands here." The NEO said, opening the door.

"Well, well, well…I do believe this is the first visitor I've had in some time. Not since the one foolish miko stumbled onto my domain have I had someone here." Said a shadowy figure.

"Heh, this is turning out better than I thought." The NEO said with a grin as he closed the door…

"Come on girls, I haven't even worked up a sweat yet." Dark said with a grin.

"I still think your cheating somehow, demon." Jenni said, panting.

"Hey, I said all of you could come at me at the same time. How's that not fair?" Dark said, "I'm surprised you have as much energy in you as you do, Jenni-chan, especially after what Miyami-san put you through."

Jenni blushed, "All right girls, he's mine!"

"Go ahead, I don't think I could take much more." Angel said, exhausted, "How can he keep it up so much?"

"Come and get me Jenni-chan!" Dark said, readying himself.

Jenni came charging at him with her sword ready.

Dark blocked her attack, spun around and lightly swatted her rear, "That's my point."

"You sure are an ecchi thing, Dark-kun." Hikari said with a giggle.

Dark grinned and turned around to see Jenni coming at him again, "Come on, try something new!"

Just as she got to Dark, she pivoted, dashed to the side, and jumped into the air.

"That's what I'm talking about." Dark said, "But you'll have to do better than that."

Dark chucked his Keysaber at Jenni-chan, but it went right through her.

"Huh? An afterimage? Very clever, Jenni-chan…however," Dark said, turning around in time to grab Jenni's sword just before she made contact, "it isn't enough to get me."

Dark lightly swatted her on the rear again, "Game set and match. I win."

"Hentai…" Jenni said, taking the sword and tapping Dark in the head, "You definitely are a demon."

Dark grinned, "That felt good. You girls are quite skilled, let's hope I never have to face you. You might just make me break a sweat."

Dark spun around to catch his Keysaber and holstered it.

"Well, now that you've gotten all messy, perhaps you'd like to clean up Dark-kun?" Hikari asked.

"That'd be nice…I don't think I've showered in a few days and I'm starting to feel rather yucky." Dark said.

"This way then." Hikari said, leading Dark to the hot springs.

"Wait a minute, he can't go in there. Dark-san's a demon and a guy and, well, we only have one Hot Springs." Angel said.

"Oh, Dark-kun won't do anything to us." Hikari said, "Besides, it'd just be us in there with him. I'm sure he can control himself."

"I suppose Hikari-chan has a point, demon-boy has kept himself in check." Jenni said, "Very well then…let's go get cleaned up then."

"Man, I can't see." Dark said, his shades getting fogged up from the heat.

Hikari giggled, "Then take them off silly."

"Um…I guess I could do that." Dark said, taking them off and setting them to the side.

"I think this feel great, especially after demon-boy gave me quite a workout. I don't think I've ever seen someone move that fast." Jenni said, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah…reminds me of being back home with Mia." Dark said, letting out a sigh of relaxation.

"Ah, so I take it you frequently cleaned up with her then?" Angel said.

"Yeah…it always helped me relax from wherever I'd been fighting. The warm water always felt good, except when I had new wounds. Those always stung for a bit, but Mia knew how to make them feel better." Dark said, dunking his head under the water.

"Heh, you almost sounded human there for a minute demon." Jenni said.

Dark went over and dunked Jenni's head under the water.

"Pfft, demon…" Jenni said, then chuckled, "You're rather amusing."

"I try." Dark said with a grin.

"Hmm, seems Hikari's fallen asleep. She almost always does this when we clean up in the Hot Springs. She gets too relaxed." Angel said.

"I think, we'll leave her to you, demon." Jenni said, climbing out of the springs and putting on a robe.

"We're sure you'll think of something." Angel said, smiling and joining Jenni.

"You sure that's a good thing to do? I am a demon after all." Dark said with a grin, swimming over to Hikari.

"Oh, who are you kidding? You won't do anything that bad to her." Angel said.

"Besides, we'll just do what Fei-chan threatened to do to you." Jenni said.

Dark crossed his legs, "Okay, okay. I get the point. Sheesh! You think a guy could earn enough trust by now, but noooooo…"

After Angel and Jenni were gone, Dark put his arm around Hikari.

"Hmm, she's rather beautiful, especially without her clothes." Dark said.

"Mmm…hentai." Hikari mumbled, grabbing Dark's hand and placing it on her chest.

"Eh…Hikari?" Dark said, curious as to what was going on, "Oh, I see…she's dreaming. Heh, I take it she's dreaming of me."

Dark took his hand off her chest and lightly stroked her hair, "Okay you…time to wake up."

Hikari blinked and then opened her eyes, "Oh, Dark-kun. I was having the most wonderful dream about you."

"I could tell, now let's dry off and get dressed, it's getting rather late." Dark said, helping Hikari out of the springs.

"So, this is their village then?" said the NEO.

"Yes, my liege. I detect Darkness Shade's energy coming from the inner part." Said the 'Invincible', "But, I still don't understand who this is that you found. How could he be who he appears to be?"

"I don't quite understand either, but he shall be quite useful. Now, if we're to attack, we must catch them unaware." Said the NEO.

"Something does not add up, sir. They have no guards." Said the 'Invincible'.

"If my suspicions are correct," the Neo said, summoning a shadow heartless.

The NEO directed the shadow heartless to enter the gate of the village.

The 'Invincible' raised its eyes, curious as to what would happen.

As soon as the shadow heartless passed the gates, it shuddered in pain and then exploded into a dark dust.

"Just as I thought, these mikos are much smarter than I thought. However," the NEO said, "that seemed only strong enough to protect against weak demons."

"So we should have no problem gaining entry then, yes?" the 'Invincible' said.

"That would be correct. It'd be best for us to head back. Darkness Shade may detect our presence and then things may get messy." The NEO said, fading out.

"Yes, soon Darkness Shade, soon…" the 'Invincible' said, swirling into a black cloud before disappearing.

"Ah, I feel so relaxed now." Dark said grinning like an idiot.

"Hmm…I won't comment on that." Jenni said, holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah…you and Hikari-chan did take your time coming back." Angel said.

"And just what are you two trying to insinuate?" Hikari said.

"Oh, don't listen to them, they're just trying to rile us up." Dark said, flopping down onto the couch, "Besides, we're allowed to take our time. You two are the ones that chose to leave."

"I guess Dark-san has a point." Angel said with a yawn, "I don't know about you, but I'm worn out from today's training with Dark-san. I'm heading off to bed."

"I'll join you in a bit." Jenni said, "I've got a few things I'd like to talk about with demon-boy."

"Oh, whatever could you want to know?" Dark asked.

"Hikari, if you would. I'd rather talk to him alone." Jenni said.

"Oh, very well. I'll be waiting for you Dark-kun." Hikari said, heading towards the bedroom.

Dark blushed, "Um, okay Hikari-chan."

"I won't even ask about that. I want to know something. You aren't from around here, are you?" Jenni asked.

"I already told you I'm not." Dark said.

"You know what I meant." Jenni said, shifting her eyes.

"What are you getting at?" Dark asked, looking over his shades.

"What I'm saying is, you're from another world!" Jenni said loudly.

"What makes you say that?" Dark said, his face straight.

"The way you act, your clothes, the fact that Miyami-chan never sensed you before till just before you came. Normally I'd dismiss these as simple things, but then you told us about the heartless and that NEO fellow. That's when your façade fell apart; the other girls may not have picked up on it, but I sure as hell did." Jenni said, her eyes slightly ablaze.

"So? What if I am from another world? Have I not proven myself to you? Or are you still carrying that stupid demon prejudice over me?!" Dark said, his eyes beginning to blaze.

Jenni and Dark stared at each other, time seeming to slow down until suddenly, Jenni kissed Dark.

"What? Why…why did you just do that?" Dark asked, slightly blushing.

"I don't know, I just…I can't believe how stupid I am. Having feelings for a demon." Jenni said, blushing and looking on the verge of breaking down.

Dark pulled her close in a hug, "Look. I know how it is. I'm not sure why, but mikos just seemed to be drawn to me. Sometimes it takes a longer time, like how it is with you."

"Yet, with others, like Hikari, they start to instantly faun over you." Jenni said, looking up at Dark.

"Yeah…but, don't feel bad about it. It's happened to more mikos, and girls for that matter, than you'd ever imagine." Dark said, kissing Jenni on the forehead.

"Thanks…demon." Jenni said with a smile, "I think it'd be best if we went to bed now. We won't be any good tired."

"Yeah." Dark said with a smile, his arm around Jenni.

"Um…this may sound silly, but…" Jenni said, blushing a little, "You think I could sleep with you tonight. I know Hikari did, but…after all I've said to you…I didn't know if you…"

"It's okay…" Dark said with a smile, "Let's just get some nice rest."

"So I take it you've gathered your forces?" said the mysterious being to the NEO.

"Yes, our forces are ready to attack. All we need to do now is make sure they are unawares." Said the NEO; "Hence our attack shall commence at the dead of night."

"In other words, we start in two hours." Said the 'Invincible'.

"That would be correct, does this meet your needs?" said the NEO.

"It shall do perfectly…as long as you do your part, my part shall be easy enough to pull off." Said the mysterious being.

The dead of night…3 a.m.…not a noise to be heard…until…

"ATTACK!" shouted the 'Invincible' as the onslaught of heartless stormed the village.

"What? Demons! Sound the bells!" shouted the one of only two mikos on guard patrol.

The second miko pulled a chain as a series of bells rung throughout the village.

"Ugh, what's with all the noise, noise, noise, noise?!" Dark said, shaking his head.

"Oh no, that's a demon alert!" Hikari said, jumping out of bed and grabbing her bow and dashing out the door.

"Demon alert?" Dark said, throwing on his jacket, 'That must be the heartless.'

"Come on, let's go!" Jenni said, grabbing her sword as Angel grabbed her throwing stars.

"There all over the place Miyami-chan." Fei-Yen said, using her sword to knock back one of the heartless.

"I never thought they'd be this powerful." Miyami-chan said, "I don't think we'll be able to hold them back for too long."  
"Light Force Attack!" Dark shouted as a beam of pure, white light decimated the two heartless attacking Fei-Yen and Miyami.

"It's about time you showed up, demon." Fei-Yen said.

"Nice to see you to, Fei-Fei, where are the other girls?" Dark said.

"Most of them are fighting off what appears to be their leader where the training facility is. The others are trying to contain the blaze that some of the Fire heartless started." Miyami said.

"Okay, we'll go help the other mikos. Miyami-chan, you and Fei-chan go help with the fire." Jenni said.

"Okay…be careful. They seem stronger than they look." Miyami said, taking off with Fei-Yen.

"There they are…oh God!" Angel said, seeing some of the mikos down, many with cuts and some…well…

"Those sons of bitches!" Dark shouted, his energy aura flaring.

"Ah, so Darkness Shade finally decides to show his face. Just a little too late I'm afraid. Most of your little mikos are gone now, their hearts taken. As for the others…" said the 'Invincible'.

"You son of a bitch! Girls, stay back, this guy is mine." Dark said, willing his Keysaber and charging at the 'Invincible'.

"Heh, temper, temper." The 'Invincible' said, parrying Dark's attacks, "You get all emotional over those mikos, and their supposed to be your enemy. You're a sad excuse for a demon."

"Take that back!" Dark said, slicing one of 'Invincible's swords in half.

"Hmm…you're stronger than I thought. However, I'd like to see you at your peak. And I know exactly how to get you there." Said the 'Invincible', charging towards Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, look out!" Dark shouted, trying to stop the 'Invincible'.

Hikari had been occupied by taken out the smaller heartless with her arrows, but then she turned around only to see 'Invincible' bearing down on her.

"No!" Dark shouted as 'Invincible' rammed his sword right through her mid-section.

Dark dashed over and held her in his arms, "No, Hikari! Why, dammit, why?!"

"Fufufufufufu! You stupid demon, all caught up over one silly little miko. You are no demon." 'Invincible' said.

Dark slowly placed Hikari on the ground and folded her arms over chest, "Just rest for now, Hikari, leave the rest to me."

Dark slowly walked towards the 'Invincible', staying only a couple of feet away.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" 'Invincible' said.

Dark said nothing as electricity began to bounce off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?" 'Invincible' asked.

"You wanted to see my power?" Dark said, "Then you can see my power!"

Dark threw his head back as he unleashed his energy, transforming into his super form.

"This, this power cannot be possible!" 'Invincible' said, paralyzed by fear.

"You are true in saying I'm no demon, I'm only half of one. However, that half is still plenty enough for me to use this move." Dark said, concentrating his ki in his right hand, "Even though Hiei told me not to use it, I thing I'm strong enough to use it on you."

"That can't be possible, there's no way you know that technique!" 'Invincible' said.

"You'd be surprised what I pick up over my galactic adventures after all these years, though I think Hiei wasn't too pleased that I learned it." Dark said, his ki almost fully ready, "He always thought I'd get myself killed using it, but I think he only said that cause he didn't like how I knocked him senseless when we fought."

Meanwhile, Angel had her hands over the rather large wound in Hikari's midsection.

"Can you heal her?" Jenni asked, wringing her wrists nervously.

"I'll try my best, I've never had to heal one as bad as this." Angel said.

Slowly, the hole began to close itself and all that was left was the rather large scar on Hikari's stomach.

"Phew, there. It'll take some time to heal the rest of the way, but at least she won't die." Angel said, falling back on her behind, "I'm worn out."

"Good, demon-boy should be happy…speaking of which, it seems he's about to do something stupid." Jenni said.

"You can't know that technique…I refuse to believe it!" 'Invincible' said.

Dark merely chuckled, "You want to know something funny…I know all three techniques of _Jao Ensatsu Ken._ While I'm sure either the _Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou_ or the _Jao Ensatsu Ken_ through my Keysaber would be plenty enough to show you how much of a demon I can be; I'm sure using the strongest of the three attacks will make sure I'll never have to deal with you again."

"No, bring your attack. I think it's just a bluff." 'Invincible' said.

"Very well, I've finished readying my ki anyway." Dark said, pulling back his arm, in which was held a bright amount of silverish energy, "The ultimate technique of _Jao Ensatsu Ken_, the _Ensatsu Kokuryuha_!"

Dark reeled back as a dark presence engulfed the area.

"_Ensatsu Kokuryuha_!" Dark shouted, as the dark dragon shot forth directly at 'Invincible'.

"Noooooo!" shouted 'Invincible' as the dragon completely engulfed him.

As quickly as it had started, it was over.

"I told you I was a demon." Dark said, then looked at his arm, "Oh, great, now I've got that stupid dragon tattoo on my arm now. I think that should take care of him…and without him, the others will retreat."

Dark slowly made his way over to where the girls were.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dark said, leaning against a tree.

"She'll be okay since I got to her quick enough." Angel said, "But what about you? I could tell that technique took a lot out of you."

"Hey, you know me. I'll be just fine…" Dark said, before collapsing over.

"Dammit! That stupid fool failed. All heartless fall back!" the NEO said, fading out.

The heartless that were left scattered and disappeared, heading back to whence they came.

'In a dream, everything seems to make sense. But then when you wake up, things that made sense no longer do as everything begins to slide into focus. However there is one distinct difference…'

"Hikari-chan, he's finally coming to."

'…you are awake.' Dark thought, "Ugh, what hit me?"

"Dark-kun!" Hikari said, giving him a hug.

"Ow…okay, I'm awake. It's good to see you too Hikari-chan. I remember the alarm and then you getting hurt, then I used Hiei's attack…the rest is emptiness." Dark said.

"After you took out their leader, the rest of them just disappeared." Jenni said, "Whether they left or were taken out as a by-product of you killing their leader we don't know."

"That's good…and the mikos? Are they okay?" Dark asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Yes…the one's whose hearts were stolen were healed after the heartless were destroyed." Angel said, "And the thanks to Fei-chan's ice powers, we were able to put out the fire and extinguish all the Fire Heartless."

"That's good…glad there weren't any casualties." Dark said, standing up, "Hmm, where's my jacket at?"

"Here." Hikari said, pulling it out of a bag, "I fixed it up while you were asleep. Even if it technically isn't real, I thought fixing it up would be some small way to repay your help."

"Heh, thanks." Dark said, then noticed a symbol emblazoned on the back of it, "What's this?"

"Well…" Hikari started.

"Go ahead, Hikari-chan, it's okay." Jenni said with a smile.

"What does it say?" Dark asked, now rather curious.

"Well…" Hikari said, whispering to Dark.

Dark blinked and then facefaulted hard.

"Oh my, are you okay Dark-san?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…I'll be just fine." Dark said, shaking his head and putting on his jacket, "How long was I out anyway?"

"Somewhere around a day." Jenni said.

"That sounds about right, considering that technique takes it out of you. I guess I'm just lucky it didn't decide to burn my hand this time."

"This time?" Hikari asked, "You've used that before?"

"Only once…but I'd rather not get into that." Dark said, "I'm going on a walk, if you need me just holler or something."

With that, Dark walked out of the hut and entered the forest.

"Good, the fool is alone, and rather weak. His ki isn't as high as it should be. That fool should've never used that attack. He wasted it on that fool 'Invincible'." Said the mysterious being, "Now I can start my plan…chuckles He'll never return from this walk alive."

"This place does seem rather nice." Dark said to himself, walking down the path that circled around the village, "It's nice to just be able to relax…especially after dealing with those damned idiots so much."

'Though something is still off.' Dark thought to himself, 'That one that called himself 'Invincible'…heh, sure didn't live up to his name, but he really didn't seem to be all that one heartless was making him out to be. Someone else is behind this…it seemed to well planned for one of the N.E.O.'s…I've got a feeling things aren't over yet.'

Dark came upon a little clearing where there was a small river flowing.

"This seems like a good enough place to rest." Dark said, sitting down and closing his eyes.

A figure was seen in close proximity to Dark, watching him.

"You can come out now…" Dark said.

The figure looked surprised.

"I could sense you since I entered the forest." Dark said, "Give me some credit. My ki may be lessened, but I can still pick up on one such as yourself."

"Heh, I would expect nothing else from you, 'Hentai of the Miko'." Said the figure.

"Oh, so you read the back of my jacket while you were stalking me then?" Dark said, "I recognize your ki…what the hell are you doing alive?"

"Things have been…interesting since our last meeting." Said the figure, "I still remember that day…"

"Look, let's leave flashbacks out of this, the readers want the backstory, they can wait for DDR HEARTS 2." Dark said.

Just then a chunk of the sky fell down.

"What the hell was that?" asked the figure.

"That would be the 4th wall slowly falling apart." Dark said, "Anyway, how the hell did you end up here?"

"Well, you can get anywhere you want when you make deals with the right people." Said the figure.

"The proverbial 'Deal with the Devil'?" Dark asked.

"Yes, something like that." Said the figure, "Though I made a few requests."

"Like what? There wasn't much you had that we couldn't counter if memory serves me correctly." Dark said.

"Why don't you stand up and look at me?" said the figure.

"Very well, I'll amuse you." Dark said, standing up and turning around.

Dark had to take a double take.

"Surprised, are we?" said the figure.

"A little…why would you wish to look like me?" Dark said.

"Well, I had originally hoped to find my way to your world and then ruin your reputation." Said the figure.

"Oh, come on. Couldn't you think of anything original?" Dark said, shaking his head, "How many times has that been tried with Sonic and failed? You're just as bad as the Metal Sonics."

"Silence!" said the figure, drawing his sword, "It's time we went at this!"

"Very well." Dark said, drawing his Keysaber, "I may be weaker at the moment, but I'm still strong enough to kick your butt!"

Dark charged at the figure and knocked him back.

"Nice…you're still how I remember you." Said the figure, jumping up in the air and coming down with a powerful downward stab move.

Dark quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting skewered.

"Heh, you never could touch me." Dark said, bounding back and chucking his Keysaber at the figure.

"Not this time!" the figure said, knocking the Keysaber away.

Dark willed the Keysaber back to himself, "Not bad…you've gotten better."

"Yes…but something is happening to you, isn't it?" the figure said, "Oh yes, I can tell it's already happening."

Dark looked up to the sky, "Damn! I didn't realize it was already this late…"

"You are, aren't you?" the figure said with a laugh, "I may just have my revenge now!"

"You wish!" Dark said, putting two of his fingers on his forehead, "We'll finish this later!"

"Wrong! We finish this now!" said the figure, charging at Dark.

Dark grinned as he vanished just before the figure would've run him through.

"Dammit!" the figure shouted, "Next time, Darkness Shade, you won't be so lucky!"

Dark landed in a heap and fell down.  
"Ow…man, I barely pulled that move off when I could." Dark said, standing up, "But at least I made it back…I can't believe I forget today was the day."

Dark grabbed his side, "Damn! I got careless…I just hope Mia can help me."

Dark stumbled into his house and leaned up against the wall.

"Mia! Mia, where are you?" Dark asked.

Dark couldn't find her anywhere, "Damn…where is that girl?"

Not finding any trace of her in the house, Dark started towards the temple.

"I really hope she's there." Dark said, stumbling through the entrance, "Mia? Mia, where are you?"

Dark could only hear some muffled noise, "That's not good. Mia! Mia, where are you?"

Dark followed the source till he entered Mia's room.

"Mia, are you in here?" Dark asked.

Dark heard what he thought was her voice coming from over in the corner.

"But all that's over here is a bucket…wait a tick." Dark said, removing the book that was on top of the bucket and then picking it up.

"Oh snap! Mia, what did you do to yourself?" Dark said, looking at a foot tall Mia.

"I got bored waiting for you to come back, so I used that Transform Materia Aerith gave you to shrink myself and have a little fun." Mia said, looking up at Dark.

Dark sighed, "Girl, sometimes I wonder what goes through that little head of yours."

"How did you get trapped anyway?" Dark asked.

"Oh, I was walking around and looking at everything when I tried to jump on my bed…but I ended up barely making it, falling off, and bumping against that little table, knocking the bucket over on me." Mia said, "When I went to get the bucket off me, I then felt a thud and couldn't move the bucket."

Dark sighed again, "Mia, sometimes I wonder if I should leave you alone when I go on these missions."

Dark picked her up, "As long as you're okay though, that's all that matters."

"Yes, I'm fine. However, you don't look all too well. What happened?" Mia asked.

"First, let's get you back to normal so you can help me bandage up…and then I'll explain everything." Dark said, "So, where did you put the Materia?"

"Um, it's should still be in your room." Mia said, "Um…I know you like having your hands on me, "Mr. Demon", but perhaps I could be placed somewhere better."

Dark chuckled, "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

Dark placed her on his shoulder and headed to his room.

"There we go, back to normal." Dark said, putting the Materia away, "Now, if you'd help me with this wound."

"I still can't believe you forgot that tonight was that night." Mia said, wrapping the bandages around Dark.

"Hey, I've been busy…you think I was happy when I started turning back into my mortal self while fighting him?" Dark said, "I'm surprised I'm only as wounded as I am."

"Yes, well…I'm just glad you aren't hurt too much." Mia said, tying up the bandages, "So, will you head back or wait till tomorrow?"

"I've got enough power right now to send myself back. Those girls need me there as long as he's around." Dark said, getting up and putting on his shirt and jacket.

"Well…you just be careful. You aren't as strong as a mortal." Mia said.

"Hey, when have I not been careful?" Dark said with a grin.

"Okay, you get going then." Mia said, giving Dark a quick hug and kiss.

"Thanks hon…and stay away from my Materia!" Dark said, placing his fingers on his head and teleporting away.

"I wonder if he was serious about the Materia?" Mia said, looking at his collection.

"I wonder where Dark-kun is?" Hikari asked.

"I'm not sure…he's been gone a little too long." Jenni said.

"I think he can take care of himself." Angel said.

Suddenly, Dark appeared in the little living room of Hikari, Jenni, and Angel's hut.

"Dark-kun!" Hikari said, running up and hugging him.

"Something is different about you." Jenni said.

"You're mortal, aren't you?" Angel said.

"Yeah…the whole deal with being a half-breed is that stupid thing about turning mortal for one night…I doubt you girls would turn that against me." Dark said with a grin.

"Maybe…" Jenni said with a grin.

"Very funny, Jenni-chan." Dark said before wincing.

"Something wrong, Dark-kun?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah…I just ran into someone I hoped I wouldn't…" Dark said, sitting down on the couch.

"An old enemy, perhaps?" Angel asked.

"Yeah…I was holding my own till I started turning mortal." Dark said, "I was lucky to get away."

"Well, we'll take care of you." Hikari said with a wink.

Dark let out a chuckle.

"Not like that silly baka." Hikari said, lightly whapping Dark on the head.

"Jeez…I guess once a hentai, always a hentai." Jenni said.

Angel giggled, "Nice one, Jenni-chan."

"Jeez, can't you girls cut me a break just this once?" Dark said, looking over his glasses at them.

"Okay, okay…we'll lay off." Jenni said, "I will say, you look rather nice with black hair instead of that grey hair you usually have. That and the fact you have pupils now makes you look almost…human."

"Um, thanks I suppose." Dark said, "Though I'm not sure whether that was a compliment or not."

"I thought you said you were going to lay off, Jenni-chan?" Hikari said, "Come on Dark-kun, let's get some rest."

"Okay…I just hope nothing happens." Dark said, walking slowly to his bed.

"Heh, he's one tough guy…even when he's mortal." Angel said.

"Yes…he's something else. Hmm…" Jenni said.

"Something on your mind?" Angel asked.

"What if that guy that Dark was attacked by...was the same guy that Miyami-chan picked up way back when?" Jenni asked.

"It may be…especially since she said the energy patterns from both of them were similar." Angel said.

"Well, I won't press the issue…he seems disturbed by it enough as it is." Jenni said.

Angel nodded, "Well, let's head off to bed."  
Jenni nodded back and the two headed to their beds.

"So close!" said the figure, pounding the ground, "I had that bastard and he slipped away!"

"Underestimated him again, did you?" said the N.E.O.

"Quiet you damn clone…you're nothing compared to the real Axle." Said the figure.

"Heh, and you're just a sad attempt at cheating death Sephy…" Axle said, before he was grabbed by the throat.

"You will not speak of things such as that again if you value your life." Sephiroth said before throwing Axle to the ground.

"Heh…so touchy." Axle said before leaving.

Dark shook his head as he slowly awoke.

"Ugh…is it finally morning?" Dark said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes…nice of you to awaken." Jenni said, "You're looking rather devilish now."

"Good…I dislike not having the added strength of my demon half." Dark said, standing up and stretching, "Where are Hikari-chan and Angel-chan?"

"They're helping Miyami-chan and the others with the repairs." Jenni said.

"Well, let's get cracking then." Dark said, leaving the hut.

For the next three days, Dark, and practically all the mikos not injured in the attack, worked hard rebuilding that which had been destroyed in the battle.

"Phew…heh, we've gotten a lot done." Dark said, "I'm just surprised they didn't regroup for another assault."

"We should be thankful." Miyami said, "That fact allowed us to finish as quickly as we did…of course, your assistance was also very helpful."

"Heh…no problem." Dark said, "Just glad to be of some use."

Fei-Yen walked over and whispered something in Miyami's ear, who nodded and stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have something I need to attend to." Miyami said, leaving with Fei-Yen.

"Well, now that we're alone Dark-kun, care to tell us about who you ran into three days ago?" Hikari said.

"Yes, I must say I'm curious as to who this person is." Angel said.

"Well…you remember how I told you guys about the battle my friends and I had with the N.E.O.'s? He was the leader…Sephiroth." Dark said.

"One-winged angel?" Jenni asked.

"Yes…but despite being called that, he was no angelic figure." Dark said, "I thought he was gone, but he apparently survived…"

"Then, was he the one who's energy signature was similar to yours?" Angel asked.

"Yes…it seems he is now effectively my clone." Dark said, "He looks like me, but he still doesn't have the same power as I do."

"I wonder if he's the same one who took…" Hikari said, before being silenced by Jenni.

"Eh?" Dark asked.

"A…about four years ago…when we were all training to be mikos…we had a fourth friend that came from our town with us." Angel said.

"…" Jenni said.

"Her name was Charmy…she was a very energetic girl whom we all loved dearly." Hikari said, "The one thing that was something else about her was that hair…such an odd shade of green."

'Hmm…sounds like this world's version of Charmy…' Dark thought to himself.

"One day, we were hiking when we were attacked by demons…we managed to beat them off, but one began chasing Charmy. She ran off trying to get away…" Angel said, stopping.

"And…and she apparently was lost…she stumbled upon a house…and there…a…a terrible thing happened." Jenni said, "She was killed by a very strong and strange power…very similar to the one you give off."

'That would place it just after the battle with Sephiroth…so that bastard took his revenge out on a poor girl who's only mistake was looking like Ryan's girl.' Dark thought.

"Her…her body was…" Hikari said, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." Dark said, comforting her, "I can figure things out from there…it may be the same man…from what you've told me, it places things just after we fought and defeated Sephiroth and his N.E.O. army."

"We always swore to avenge her…no one deserved to die like that." Jenni said.

"On my honor as a man, a warrior, and a friend…I shall not let that bastard live any longer!" Dark said, jetting off.

"Wait! Dark-kun!" Hikari shouted.

"He's going to do something rash, isn't he?" Angel asked.

"Yes…typical headstrong demon." Jenni said.

"What do we do?" Hikari asked.

"I…I don't know." Jenni said.

"Quit wasting time and regroup!" Sephiroth said, "We strike again tonight."

"Fool…why are you wasting more time with the same old plan?" Axle asked.

"Your place is not to question!" Sephiroth said, "Now let's move…I don't like staying in one place too long."  
  
"Rolling Hell Wheels!" Dark shouted as his twin Keysaber attack flew straight at Sephiroth.

"Shit!" Sephiroth said, dashing away.

"Urgh!" Axle said, one of the Keysabers slicing him in half.

"Dammit!" Dark shouted, as his Keysabers returned to his hand, "I missed Sephiroth!"

"Heh…you almost had me with that attack." Sephiroth said, flying up to Dark.

"You bastard…" Dark shouted, his anger growing.

"What's gotten into you, dirty half-breed?" Sephiroth said, "Oh…I see now. Your little friends told you of the incident four years ago. It all makes sense now. It was so satisfying to kill her, you know. I knew she wasn't the same Charmy that is so smitten with your other half, but it felt lovely doing those things to her all the same. I got chills from the way she screamed and pleaded with me to stop. It was lovely!"

"You son of a bitch!" Dark shouted, his aura growing even darker, "That girl had done nothing to you!"  
  
"Heh, her first mistake was looking like that bitch." Sephiroth said, "Her first…and last mistake."

Dark's eyes slowly faded out as his aura overtook him.

"Oh, did I upset you?" Sephiroth said, "Well, demon, let's do this!"

Sephiroth flew at Dark but was thrown back by his aura.

"What…what the hell are you doing?" Sephiroth demanded.

Dark was changing…and not into something good.

His hands had become more clawlike, a pair of dark-black feathery wings sprouted from his back, his hair turned jet-black, which then shot out in spikes, and he gave off a very dark purple energy.

"What are you?!" Sephiroth shouted.

"I come from out of the shadows. I am a force of unstoppable ecchiness…" Dark said in a dark and ragged voice, "…I am Darkness Shade!"

Dark was a blur as he tore through Sephiroth, his claw-like hands shredding him up.

"What is this?" Sephiroth said, "I see now…he's become his demon self."

"You wanted this, Sephiroth…you had to, since I normally don't go like this for no reason." Dark said, baring his fangs, "You brought this on yourself."

Pulling out six different Keysabers, Dark threw them up in the air.

"Chaos Hellstorm!" Dark shouted as the six Keysabers turned into fast moving energy blades, flying all around Sephiroth.

'Damn!' Sephiroth thought while dodging the attacks, 'This is not going well at all!'

"This is what you get!" Dark shouted, as he charged up, "We finish this now!"

Sephiroth could no longer dodge as the six Keysabers came straight at him.

"I think not!" Sephiroth shouted, moving away at the last moment so all six Keysabers would hit each other.

"I'm afraid it is though…you should really pay more attention to your opponent!" Dark said, his hand right in Sephiroth's face, "Darkness Flare!!!"

Sephiroth was engulfed by the dark energy wave and was blown away.

"So, you've changed back to your normal self now, eh? You never had what it took to control a copy of my body." Dark said, landing next to Sephiroth's prone body, "Pity…you should've let my attack finish you…now you'll die a horrible death."

"Quickly, I think I saw them over here!" Hikari shouted.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Angel said.

"That demon doesn't know what he's getting into." Jenni said, "We need to help him in case he does something stupid."

"Look, there's someone over there." Angel said.

"Who? Is that…it couldn't be!" Hikari said.

"Yes, it appears to be him…he's become his demon self." Jenni said, "He went and did something stupid."

"What's he saying?" Angel asked, "And what has he done to that other guy?!"

"You bastard!" Dark said, putting another slash through Sephiroth's chest, "You think you can do what you want and not suffer the consequences?"  
Sephiroth was hanging upside down from a tree, his wing plucked of all its feathers and covered in blood, with slash marks all over his body from Dark's attacks.

"M…Mercy…" Sephiroth said, coughing up some blood.

"Mercy?!" Dark shouted, "Did you show mercy on us when we fought you?! Did you show mercy on that poor girl you killed just because she looked like Charmy?!"

"I…" Sephiroth said, before coughing up more blood.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Dark said, pulling back his Keysaber, "I'm killing you once and for all!"

Dark slashed at Sephiroth multiple times in succession before striking a finishing pose.

"He…" Jenni said, stunned at Dark's power and actions.

Hikari was throwing up in the corner from the scene.

"I…I never knew he…he could be like that." Angel said, stunned.

"He's gone…I can't detect his energy signature anymore." Dark said, "Even that…did I do all that?"

Dark then heard a noise and looked over to the source.

The girls were standing there, looking at him.

"D-Dark-kun?" Hikari asked, "Is that really you?"

"Sadly, yes." Dark said, "I was hoping you'd never have to see my demon self."

"What did you do to that guy?" Angel asked.

"I did what had to be done…he couldn't be allowed to live any longer." Dark said, looking at the girls, who seemed to be shivering, "Do I scare you now?"

"Uh…" Jenni said, wondering what the right thing to say would be.

"It's…well…your voice is…and…well…" Angel said.

"No." Hikari said.

Dark was surprised at this.

"You are still my friend Darkness Shade, regardless of what form you may be in." Hikari said, walking towards Dark.

"Stay away! I don't want you to be near when I'm like this…I'm inhuman." Dark said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"No…I won't let you distance yourself from us." Hikari said, coming closer.

Dark felt Hikari put her arms around him.

He looked into her eyes and…smiled.

"Oh, one thing though…" Dark said, materializing his Keysaber and cutting a hole in the back of his jeans.

"What was that for?" Hikari said, till she felt something furry wrapping around her.

"That's so much better!" Dark shouted, "That damn tail of mine felt really cramped like that."

Jenni let out a chuckle, as did Angel.

"You've got quite an odd demon form, Dark-kun." Hikari said, running a hand over his wings, "Why do you have a fox's tail with angel wings?"

"I'm not quite sure my self…my genesis is strange and disturbing." Dark said, "But I think it works…though I'm sure I'm scary looking."

"No…not to me." Hikari said, staring into Dark's eyes.

"Um…thanks." Dark said, blushing.

Jenni coughed and motioned that they should go.

"By the way, demon-boy, when does that form of yours wear off?" Jenni asked.

"Uh, let's see…in about an hour or so." Dark said.

"Let's hope they don't attack you again when we return to the village." Angel said.

Dark chuckled, "Not like they could really do much to me anyway."

"Oh really?" Jenni asked, slapping a few hundred charms on him.

"Hey, this isn't funny!" Dark said, unable to move, "Come on now, let me go!"

"Jenni-chan…" Hikari said.

"Oh, alright, you girls never let me have any fun." Jenni said, taking off the charms.

"So, you'll be leaving us then?" Miyami asked.

"Yes…with Sephiroth gone, the Heartless shouldn't bother you anymore." Dark said, "So all you've got left to bother you are those normal demons."

"Somehow that actually sounds like good news." Fei-Yen said.

"Well…I thank you for the help you've given us." Miyami said with a bow.

"No problem. I was happy to help." Dark said with a smile.

"I really wish you didn't have to go." Hikari said.

"Yeah, but I need to get back…knowing those damn N.E.O.'s, they'll be at it again soon enough, and I'll need to be ready for when that happens." Dark said, "Maybe one day we'll meet again."

"Farewell demon, it was actually rather nice." Jenni said.

"Heh, you haven't changed a bit." Dark said with a grin, "But that's a good thing."

"Good bye Dark-san." Angel said, "Come back and spar with us again sometime, we still owe you for the last time."

"Sounds good to me…just don't complain when I win." Dark said, "Well…it's time for me to leave. Farewell everyone."

Dark placed two fingers to his head and vanished.

"Well, let's get back to our training then." Jenni said, "Wait…where's Hikari-chan?"

"Well that was a fun little romp." Dark said, walking back to the shrine to talk with Mia, "I will miss Hikari-chan though…"

Dark saw Mia outside talking with a girl…a familiar girl.

"Ah, Dark-chan…I'd like you to meet Hikari-chan. She'll be joining my shrine." Mia said.

"Hikari-chan, eh?" Dark said with a grin, "It's good to have you here."

"It's good to be here, Dark-kun." Hikari said with a smile.

With that, the three walked into the shrine…

****

The End…for now anyway (maybe)


End file.
